Stärker als der Teufel
by Ann Morgan
Summary: Zeitpunkt: 3 Tage nach der "höllischen Szene" in 5x22 - folglich SPOILER Staffel 5!  Dean verzweifelt...Warum war es niemand anderem möglich...warum musste es Sam sein?  Erhält er eine Antwort?


_Hallo, Leute,_

_dies ist meine allererste FF. Dies ist das allererste überhaupt, das ich veröffentliche. Obwohl ich seit Jahrzehnten schreibe. Mir schwitzen die Hände, dröhnen die Ohren - und doch werde ich es veröffentlichen._

_Warum? Weil viele von Euch mir so wundervolle Stunden mit ihrer tollen Arbeit und Mühe beschert haben, und wenn ich auch nicht so gut bin wie meine Lieblingsautoren, so habe ich doch die Hoffnung, das ein oder andere Herz anzurühren._

_Übrigens: Ich habe Staffel 5 noch nicht gesehen - ich stöbere nur viel zu oft bei YouTube und finde dort eine Menge inspirierender Dinge...Also, seid bitte gnädig, falls ein Detail nicht ganz passt._

_Eine Bitte: Gerade für mich totalen Anfänger ist ein Review ein echtes Geschenk - und Euch kostet es vielleicht nur 1 Minute..._

_Ich danke Euch fürs Lesen..._

_**Disclaimer: **__Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die eigentliche Handlung. Copyright bei E. Kripke und CW. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

…**stärker als der Teufel**

_Er wusste nicht mehr, wie viele Schläge er bereits eingesteckt hatte._

_Schläge, härter als alles, was er in seinem bisherigen Leben je abbekommen hatte._

_Mit unmenschlicher – mit diabolischer Kraft ausgeführte Schläge, ohne die geringste Spur von Mitleid, ohne jegliches Erbarmen._

_Ausgeführt von der Hand seines Bruders – und doch war es nicht sein Bruder, der ihn hier zu Tode prügelte._

_Er konnte kaum noch durch seine mehrfach gebrochene Nase und seinen inzwischen völlig entstellten Mund atmen, aber er rang sich mit aller Kraft die Worte ab: „Sammy, es ist okay,… ist okay…ich bin hier."_

_Seine Stimme war sanft, bittend, tröstend, was angesichts seiner Lage absurd erschien. Doch die Worte galten nicht seinem Peiniger, der unbeeindruckt erneut brutal zuschlug, sondern seinem Bruder, der hilflos Gefangener in seinem eigenen Körper war. Und Dean konnte ihm mit nichts helfen als seiner bloßen Anwesenheit – auch wenn es ihn das Leben kosten würde._

„_Ich bin hier. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen…" _

_Nur noch mit dem rechten Auge fähig zu sehen suchte er verzweifelt in den Augen des Anderen nach einer Spur des Wiedererkennens – doch nur tiefes, eiskaltes Dunkel starrte ihm entgegen._

„_Ich werde dich nicht verlassen…" murmelte er noch einmal verzweifelt, was seinen Peiniger endgültig die Beherrschung verlieren ließ. Er fasste Deans Jackenrevers fester und ballte die Hand, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, doch Dean ignorierte die Faust, die, bedrohlich langsam, bereit zum finalen Schlag, erhoben wurde. Er starrte nur voller Trauer in die Augen des anderen…_

…_und sah, wie sich ein Sonnenstrahl darin wiederspiegelte._

_Wie sich die Pupillen schlagartig zusammenzogen und aus dem bedrohlichen Dunkel vertrautes Tiefgrün wurde…_

_Die Faust erstarrte in der Luft._

_Sekunden dehnten sich zu Minuten._

_Und der harte, unmenschliche Blick wurde weicher, erst unmerklich, dann immer stärker, und schließlich erkannte er in dem schmerzvollen Ausdruck dieser wundervoll _grünen_ Augen nichts anderes als seinen Bruder._

_Sammy war zurück, und Luzifer besiegt…_

Drei Tage war es erst her…

Drei unendlich lange Tage…

Dean saß auf dem Sofa in Lisas Wohnzimmer.

Er war allein, denn es war mitten in der Nacht, und nur die Stehlampe warf ein gedämpftes Licht auf seine Umgebung.

Er schlief nicht, er hatte auch keinen Albtraum – nein, er sah diese Szene vor sich, als würde ein Film in seinem Kopf abgespult. Immer und immer wieder.

Und er endete _nicht_ mit Sams Sieg – er endete mit seinem _Opfer_. Seinem Sturz in die unendliche Tiefe. Und ließ Dean mit dem alles zerreißenden Gefühl zurück, das Wichtigste in seinem Leben endgültig und unwiederbringlich verloren zu haben…

Dean hatte keine Tränen mehr. Sein verzweifeltes Schluchzen, das ihn vor einer Stunde gepackt und geschüttelt hatte wie ein Terrier seine Jagdbeute, war längst verstummt. Er starrte nur, blind für seine Umgebung, vor sich hin, und wieder drehten sich die Bilder in seinem Kopf, dort eingebrannt für immer.

„Warum _Sam_?"

Er erschrak selbst vor seiner eigenen Stimme, die heiser von all seinem Leid diese Frage laut formuliert hatte.

„Es war vom Anbeginn an so bestimmt." hörte er eine leise Erwiderung hinter sich.

Sein Gehirn brauchte mehrere Sekunden, bis zu ihm durchdrang, dass er diese Worte tatsächlich _gehört_ hatte. Doch er war zu erschöpft, um sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Ohne jede Hast drehte er den Kopf, musterte den ungebetenen Gast und meinte dann nur: „Du?"

Der Erzengel in der Gestalt eines schwarzhäutigen Mannes trat um das Sofa herum und setzte sich ungefragt in einen Sessel Dean gegenüber.

„Was willst du, Uriel?" fragte Dean müde, „Dich daran weiden, dass Sam endlich da ist, wo du ihn schon immer haben wolltest?"

Der Engel schwieg eine Weile und antwortete dann mit ungewöhnlich sanfter Stimme: „Nein, ich möchte Abbitte leisten."

Nichts war seit drei Tagen für Dean mehr von Interesse außer seinem unendlichen Verlust – und trotzdem hob er den Kopf und blickte Uriel an.

„Du fragst dich, warum?"

Dean nickte andeutungsweise.

„_Weil Liebe stärker als selbst der Teufel ist…_

Weil Gott das wusste.

Und weil ich meinem Gott nicht vertraut habe."

Dean verstand nicht wirklich, was der Engel meinte, doch dieser sah ihn mit einer Sanftmut an, die Dean bis dahin niemals auch nur andeutungsweise an ihm entdeckt hatte, und fragte: „Weißt du, was Sam die Oberhand über Luzifer gewinnen ließ?"

Dean schüttelte langsam den Kopf, verwirrt über diesen Gedankensprung.

„Ich habe es gesehen." erklärte Uriel leise. „Er sah _dich_ und sein Leben mit dir. Er sah all die unendlich vielen guten Momente, von eurer frühesten Kindheit an, bis hin zu dem Tag, an dem du ihn ins Leben zurückgeholt hast. Und Luzifer hatte keine Macht mehr über ihn. Sams Liebe zu dir war stärker als alles andere…"

Dean bemerkte nicht, wie stille Tränen seine Wange hinunterliefen.

„Kein anderer Mensch als Sam Winchester hätte diese Kraft aufbringen können", fuhr Uriel noch leiser fort, „und für keinen anderen Menschen als dich, Dean, hätte er dieses Wunder vollbringen können. Nur eure durch euer ganzes Leben geprägte, einzigartige Beziehung zueinander hat dies möglich gemacht. Denn nichts in eurem Leben ist umsonst geschehen, keine Entscheidung, die ihr getroffen habt, kein Opfer, das ihr füreinander gebracht habt – alles war notwendig, um Sam in diesem einen Moment die Kraft zu geben, das Richtige zu tun – und Gott wusste es.  
Ich aber habe gezweifelt, an Gott, an dir und an deinem Bruder. Deshalb möchte ich Abbitte leisten."

Dean blickte in die braunen Augen des Engels, doch er entdeckte dort keine Spur des alten Hochmuts oder Hohns.

Nur Wahrheit.

Und die legte sich wie Balsam auf seine tief verwundete Seele.

Sam hatte sich am Ende geopfert, um so die ganze Menschheit zu retten.

Doch er hatte es aus Liebe zu _ihm_ getan.

ENDE


End file.
